


I Think I Need a Doctor

by aspiringaspie



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Co-Existing Disguises AU, Crying, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader!, heimlich hospital is a mental hospital in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringaspie/pseuds/aspiringaspie
Summary: anonymous asked: “Mattathias Medical-School x reader where the reader is a patient that’s been wrongfully put in the psych ward and Mattathias is their doctor, who often comforts them after a bad day?”Based on an alternate universe by Tumblr users @sadsniiicketsquad and @justapapersketch, where Olaf’s disguises co-exist as their own people.





	I Think I Need a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> as stated in the summary, this is an au where olaf’s disguises are their own people! it’s not my au, credit goes to @sadsniiicketsquad + @justapapersketch on tumblr!
> 
> also, in this fic, the hospital is a mental hospital!

You don’t belong here. _You don’t belong here_. That’s what you keep telling yourself as you pace all around your room — _cell_ more like it — your arms hugging your chest. Nothing is _wrong_ with you. Sure, you have anxiety, you can get depressed sometimes, but _never_ have you tried to kill or hurt yourself. And yet, your so-called “friends” decided to **drag** you into this hell hole known as *Heimlich Hospital.* None of the doctors know how to handle their patients, the nurses _don’t_ do their jobs, everyone is out of control.

No one can do their jobs that is, however, for _your_ doctor: **Dr. Mattathias Medicalschool**. When you’d first been assigned to him, you were incredibly _intimated_ by his presence. But as time passed, he turned out be a _genuinely_ caring man. He helps handle your medication, and will even stay with you past his shift to listen to you **ramble** on about your day.

If only he would find a way to **get you out of here.**

Perhaps _today_ you truly do belong here, because right now you might as well be **_losing your fucking mind_**. You swear that if Dr. Medicalschool doesn’t _get his ass in here_ you’re going to punch a hole through the goddamn wall.

Oddly enough, just as you’re about to risk breaking your hand, the door opens, revealing the grey-haired, bespectacled doctor, his jaw **dropping** the moment he sees you.

“(Y/N),” Mattathias starts, closing the door behind him. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about it,” you grumble, jumping onto your small, uncomfortable cot, pulling your knees to your chest. Your doctor observes you, tilting his head in thought.

“Bad day, I assume?” he asks, striding towards you, easing himself down onto the mattress by your side. You say nothing, pouting and staring down at the floor. Mattathias just sighs, slipping his glasses off for a moment and rubbing his eyes. “Would you like to talk about it?”

The word ‘no’ _forms_ on your lips, but no sound comes out. As a **plethora** of images play out in your head — images of patients tossing you around, you spitting out the _awful_ tasting cafeteria food, the **awkward** group therapy sessions — you… _you start to cry_. You don’t know what comes over you, but your heart _seized up_ , breathing growing **labored**. Tightening your arms around your knees, you _bite_ your lip to contain your sounds as tears spill down your face.

Unfortunately, Dr. Medicalschool notices, and he places his hand on your shoulder. “(Y/N)…?”

Somehow, the gentle, worried tone of his voice is enough to trigger you, and you turn around to wrap your arms around his torso, _burying_ your face into his chest as you allow yourself to cry. **Loudly.** Mattathias is shocked by this, but he doesn’t push you away. Instead, he returns the embrace, rubbing his hand up and down your back as you let _all_ of your feelings out.

“I-I just- I just wanna go _home_ —!” you whimper, trembling in his arms.

A pitiful expression crosses the doctor’s face, and now he wants _more than ever_ to get you out of here. He knows **nothing good** can come from you being admitted her, nothing at _all._ But he does his best…

“Shh…” Mattathias runs his (currently gloveless) fingers through your hair, his touch soothing, loving. “I’m sorry, (Y/N)… _no one_ will listen to me here.”

You hiccup, somewhat calmed down as you lift your head to look him in the eyes. “I-I know…I just don’t know how much more of this I can _take_ …it’s all so **much** …”

Mattathias frowns, holding his own emotions back as well (a skill he’s learned after _years_ in his field). “Oh, (Y/N)…”

And then his lips press against your forehead, and you gasp. It’s not a complete romantic gesture, but it _very well could be_. Heat rises in your cheeks, your sobs quieting for a moment as you stare at him, transfixed by his **glittering** eyes.

“You’re so very strong,” your doctor tells you, his tone **genuine**. His fingers stroke your cheek. “You may not believe it, but you _are._ And I am **so proud** of you.”

Then his lips meet yours — or yours meet his, you’re not sure _who_ initiated the kiss — and your problems _wash away._ It isn’t a heated, passionate kiss; rather, it is a **loving** kiss, one assuring your that _everything is going to be alright, because we have each other._ Perhaps with Mattathias Medicalschool at your side, life at Heimlich Hospital May prove to be much more bearable.

Especially if there are _more_ moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, i love mattathias with all my heart!!!!!


End file.
